L'histoire d'Avril
by The Stories Of Two Crazy Girls
Summary: Avril, une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans vit dans un orphelinat dû à la mort de ses défunts parents. Elle est rabaissée constamment par un perfide homme, Blue Edwards. Puis un jour, une adolescente du nom d'Amber arriva à l'orphelinat. Les rencontres s'ensuivirent et notre héroïne rencontra le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Avril n'a alors qu'un rêve: S'enfuir de l'orphelinat avec Amber.


Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Après plusieurs réflexions, j'ai décidé de reprendre une ancienne fiction que j'avais écrite lorsque j'avais 14-15ans. J'ai corrigé chaque chapitre un par un, parce que les erreurs étaient par dizaine et je préfère me remettre dans le bain avec du vieux mais du nouveau quand même. Donc, je vous laisse avec votre lecture. Aurora ne participe pas à l'écriture de cette fiction.

-Votre dévouée Euphoria.

 _ **Disclaimer: l'univers de Twilight appartient à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Seuls les personnages d'Avril pour l'instant m'appartient.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Sollitude**_

 ** _PDV Avril:_**

Cela faisait bientôt 14 ans que j'étais enfermée, 14 années de souffrance et de solitude. Personne ne prenait la peine de parler avec moi et pour couronner le tout : les pensionnaires se moquaient de moi mais le passé est derrière moi. Je vis actuellement dans le présent qui n'est pas toujours parfait. Surtout quand Blue Edwards (le directeur de l'orphelinat) m'appelle pour que je vienne dans son bureau au premier étage, pour me parler de mon comportement et de mon attitude. Il me rabaisse constamment. Depuis quatre ans, ce perfide personnage m'appelle pour me frapper, m'insulter et j'avais cauchemardé durant mon sommeil qu'il me viole. Chose qui ne s'était pas encore réalisé parce que mes cauchemars n'étaient pas des rêves prémonitoires.

Comme à ma quotidienne habitude, je fus assise dans la cour par tous les temps même s'il pleuvait averse. Je fus en train de rêvasser, je pensai à ma future vie ou à mon futur logement mais je fus interrompue par une sonnerie que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts avec le temps. C'était cette fameuse sonnerie quand ce cher directeur appelait quelqu'un dans son bureau.

 **\- Avril ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite ! Cria sa voix à travers le microphone.**

 **\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie, dis-je pour moi-même.**

Donc, je restai dans la cour parce que je n'eus plus l'envie de me faire frapper ou rabaisser par cette grosse brute de Blue. Je ne possédais pas beaucoup d'objets mais j'avais quand même un vieux livre que j'avais relu, je ne sais pas combien de fois. Je regardai soudainement l'orphelinat qui était très vieux, mais qui allait être restauré. En tout cas, je l'espère. Je fus sortie de mes observations par la voix de madame Gorski, notre professeur de danse et psychologue :

 **\- Avril ! Tu es folle de ne pas être monté dans le bureau de notre directeur.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas cinglée, Madame Gorski. Je suis juste fatiguée de me faire rabaisser par un homme qui rend ma vie malheureuse. J'en ai tout simplement marre. Donc, je ne monterai point dans son bureau à l'odeur de cigarettes bon marché. Je vais tout simplement rester ici à ne rien faire en attendant que la foudre s'abatte sur moi. Répondis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'acharne sur toi mais je ne peux rien y faire. Alors, je t'en prie. Monte dans son bureau et obéis-lui pour moi. Soupira la psychologue.**

Soudainement, les portes claquèrent sous la force d'un homme en colère. Blue Edwards dans toute sa gloire dévala les quelques marches de l'escalier et avança d'un pas rapide en direction de Madame Gorski et moi. La fureur se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crane ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. L'homme énervé était de petite taille. Son visage était rond et de grosses cernes étaient présentes sous ses yeux. Son costard habituel était froissé et devait sentir la fumée. Il s'approcha de moi, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Son visage sale cracha les mots suivants :

 **\- Avril. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais des problèmes d'audition ?**

Je ne répondis rien. Il fallait pour une fois que je lui tienne tête.

 **\- J'attends ta réponse, jeune fille ! Hurla-t-il.**

 **\- Non, à ce que je sache. Répondis-je en le dévisageant.**

 **\- Alors, POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS VENUE TOUT DE SUITE DANS MON BUREAU ? Me questionna-t-il en me criant dessus pour son plaisir.**

Des fois, je me demandais si c'était plutôt lui qui aurait des problèmes à gérer sa colère. On a une super psychologue pour s'en priver ?

 **\- J'en avais pas envie, répliquais-je.**

Tout à coup, Mr. Edwards prit une poignée de mes cheveux et tira dessus pour que je me mette à genoux, souffrant de douleur. Je le suppliai qu'il lâche mes cheveux, j'essayai de me débattre mais je ne rivalisai pas sous sa poigne de fer. Je commençai à pleurer tellement qu'il tirait dessus comme si c'était une simple tresse. Je regardai ensuite Madame Gorski dans les yeux, l'implorant de faire quelque chose.

 **\- Arrêtez, Blue ! C'est moi qui la retenais et je devais lui parler. Je m'en excuse, alors s'il vous plait arrêtez de la maltraiter. Dit madame Gorski.**

Blue relâcha enfin mes cheveux. Le soulagement me vint immédiatement. J'allais avoir encore quelques heures mais cela allait passer. Le directeur marcha lentement vers Veronica Gorski.

 **\- Il fallait le dire plus tôt madame la psychologue ! Puis, j'oubliais une chose capitale, Veronica. Nous aurons bientôt une nouvelle recrue, un médecin qui mettra, je l'espère, de l'ordre dans cet établissement ! répliqua-t-il avant de s'en aller.**

Nous attendîmes que cet infâme homme parte avant de parler à nouveau. La psychologue s'approcha de moi et caressa doucement ma joue du bout de ses doigts manucurés. Elle se retourna avant de soupirer :

 **\- Bon, retourne au dortoir Avril. La nuit va bientôt se coucher.**

 **\- D'accord. Répondis-je**

Je suivis madame Gorski jusqu'au dortoir pour retrouver les autres groupes de filles qui se préparaient à se coucher. Depuis que nous étions des gamines, elles avaient pris l'habitude de s'acharner sur moi. J'étais ensuite devenue leur bouc émissaire. A chaque occasion que je me sentais faible et seule, elles en rajoutaient une couche en m'insultant ou en me volant mes effets personnels. Je ne leur avais rien fait, je voulais juste avoir des amies. Le groupe de Naomi arriva vers moi pour encore frapper dans leur routine infernale :

 **\- Alors, mademoiselle Avril, la salope qui se tape Blue, c'était comment la dernière fois avec lui ? Me dit Naomi, la chef du groupe.**

 **\- Primo : je ne suis pas une salope. Secundo : C'est plutôt toi qui se tape Blue quand il t'appelle dans son bureau et Tercio: Tu ne m'aimes pas alors, laisse-moi tranquille, répliquai-je insolemment en la défiant du regard.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Me questionna-t-elle avant de m'envoyer son poing droit en plein visage.**

Nos discussions se finissaient la plupart du temps avec les poings. Nous n'étions pas de gentilles filles. Alors, la bagarre commença parce que les filles aimaient voir du spectacle et du sang coulait. Je lui sautai dessus pour essayer de lui arracher les cheveux. Malheureusement pour moi, elle m'envoya son genou dans le ventre et une vive douleur dans mon estomac s'installa à cet endroit. Notre combat continua jusqu'à que les employés de l'établissement et Blue arrivèrent. Ils arrêtèrent notre duel et nous séparèrent. Pour couronner le tout, le directeur nous cria dessus :

 **\- VOUS AVEZ FINI OU QUOI, MERDE ! Naomi, tu ne cherches pas Avril sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Quant à toi, Avril, tu ne dois pas la frapper. dit-il en nous faisant la morale à toute.**

Bon, la morale qu'enseigne notre cher directeur n'est pas tellement respectée. Blue prit mes affaires et me fit signe de le suivre. Je le suivis, sans râler pour une fois parce que j'avais de sacrés problèmes. Il m'emmena jusqu'à une chambre isolée et me dit :

 **\- Tu passeras maintenant tes nuits ici parce que je ne veux plus de bagarres dans les dortoirs !**

 **\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Répliquai-je**

 **\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Le sujet est clos. Tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel avis ! Cria-t-il.**

Mon bourreau ferma la porte et j'entendis le bruit d'une serrure se verrouiller. Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans le couloir. Je me jetai sur la poignée de la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir mais la porte était bien fermée à clef comme je l'avais entendu. Je ne pouvais plus sortir de cette minuscule pièce qu'il appelait « chambre ». Je me retrouvai seule, j'ouvris mon sac pour me mettre dans une tenue confortable pour dormir. Je me couchai dans le petit lit et fermai mes yeux. Je me tournai quelques fois pour essayer de dormir mais le sommeil me rattrapa très vite et je m'endormis dans mon monde.


End file.
